Wrecking Ball
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Pasar de tener todo a nada en una noche, eso le paso a Bella Swan, una dulce niña de papá que no tenía porque conocer el dolor de enterrar a sus padres, pero así fue y después de esa fatídica noche, nada volvió a ser igual, fue a una casa donde solo había odio, hasta que lo conoció a él, pero el destino jugo en su contra de nuevo ahora debe librarse del dolor otra vez pero ¿Cómo?
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

A todos nos ha pasado que hay veces en las que quieres parar el mundo y bajarte por un momento de la locura llamada "vida" pero en el caso de Isabella eso era diario, cada noche lloraba en la ventana mirando las estrellas, había pasado todo lo malo que había podido pasar en su vida, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor en las palabras. Desde pequeña fue la princesa de su padre y la niña de mamá, pero cuando ellos perdieron la vida ella fue a parar a la casa de su tío James Swan, el hermano de su padre, ella no lo conocía pero ya que era su única familia no tenía a donde más ir, ella solo tenía 12 años y acaba de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida. Cuando cumplió los 14 años era una chica hermosa con la belleza de su madre y la actitud testaruda de su padre, al ser una chica rica y hermosa todos pensarían que ella era feliz a pesar de la pérdida de sus padres, pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella no ha tenido ni un momento de felicidad desde que llego a la mansión de su tío, había pasado por muchas cosas y por dentro era un chica fuerte aunque ella no lo viera así, pero sus ojos que antes eran llenos de alegría y brillo se habían apagado y habían perdido toda esperanza, así cada noche ella miraba por la ventana rogándole a Dios reunirse con sus padres, ¿A dónde tiene que llegar una chica para rogar por su muerte? Más una chica que tenía todo en la vida, simple al perder sus padres y llegar a la casa de su tío su vida se volcó y ahora solo es un gran vació, era una horrible pesadilla vivir en aquella casa, pero eso nadie lo sabía, vivía con miedo y tristeza en su vida pero de pronto un tornado de cabellos cobrizos entro a su vida y por primera vez en los últimos 2 años vio un rayo de luz al fondo del túnel, se enamoro perdió la cabeza por ese chico, hasta que la cruel realidad la golpeo en la cara, pero Isabella se levanto, ya no más, no quería seguir siendo la chica inocente que todos pisotean no iba a dejarlo lastimarla ahora que había vuelto y no dejaría que los fantasmas del pasado la dañaran de nuevo.

Él le gritaba que la amaba pero era tan difícil para ella creerle, no después de todas las mentiras y engaños, huía de sus sentimientos pero al final siempre sentiría algo por él.

Los años pasaron y ella logro salir adelante y tomar el rumbo de su vida, conoció a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era un ser tan angelical y dulce que no le fue difícil perderse en esa relación, él le prometía una vida llena de esperanzas y sueños por cumplir pero cuando estaba por dar ese gran paso, ÉL apareció, haciéndola revivir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo, quería huir pero no podía, y aunque lo amaba con su vida no podía volver con él, él era su droga y su perdición y por otro lado estaba su ángel su salvación debía estar con él, él era bueno para ella, él era su salida y recuperación, entonces ¿Por qué su estúpido corazón no lo pudo escoger?

Creer en él cuando la lastimo y rompió su corazón sin piedad alguna, pero dice amarla tanto que la busco por todos lados durante los últimos 4 años, tal vez…

O quedarse en su zona de seguridad, amar a su ángel, olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante tal vez…

Al final solo había una salida y ella tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que perdiera al amor de su vida.


	2. Agonía

_**Bella Pov**_

_-Por fis papi, quiero ir con ustedes-rogaba con mis manos juntas y con los ojos del gato con botas._

_-Princesa sabes que me encantaría llevarte pero es una cena para adultos nada más.-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza._

_-Pero papi-dije mirándolo dulcemente mi papi siempre caía con esa mirada, seguro y ahora decía que sí._

_-Lo siento princesa pero no._

_-No quiero quedarme sola._

_-No te quedaras sola, Sue se quedara contigo._

_-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes.-hice ojitos de gatito de nuevo y mi labio comenzó a temblar._

_-No princesa no llores-me abrazo fuertemente, seguro que me decía que sí y me dejaría acompañarlos a él y a mami a la cena.-Bueno si quieres…_

_-No Charlie, Bella no hagas eso-dijo mami con una sonrisa mirándome ella no me creía esto ni loca, ella sabía que no lloraba enserio._

_-Mami-dije en tono de queja._

_-René podemos llevarla seguro a los chicos no les importa._

_-Charlie ella no irá, primero mañana tiene escuela y segundo ya paso la hora de dormir así que mi niña dale un beso a papi y uno a mí y ve a dormir._

_-Está bien-me acerque a mi papi y le di un beso fuerte en le mejilla-Te amo papi, buenas noches._

_-También te amo pequeña-y luego se acerco a mi oído y me dijo muy bajito para que mami no escuchara-Te prometo que el fin de semana te llevaremos a cenar.-sonreí y le di otro beso y luego camine hacía mi mami._

_-Te amo mami, buenas noches-ella me beso en la frente y me abrazo._

_-Te amo nena, y eres una tramposa-dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí y ella me sonrió de nuevo-Ve a dormir._

_Corrí a mi cuarto y me cobije toda, y me quede dormida, no sé qué hora era pero escuche que alguien estaba en la cocina así que me puse mis pantuflas y baje a ver, creí que mis padres ya habían llegado y me emocione, mi papi siempre me traía un chocolate a donde quiera que fuera. Pero al llegar a la cocina solo me encontré con mi nana Sue, me acerque a ella, y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Nana ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte acercándome a ella, ella suspiro y se agacho hasta mí, me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho._

_-Lo siento tanto mi niña-yo no sabía de qué habla, pero lloraba tanto, la abrace…_

_…__._

_…_

_…__._

Tantas noches había soñado con aquella que cambio mi vida, aun no podía superar la perdida y me dolía demasiado, recordar a mis padres, jamás había hablado de ellos con nadie, me había vuelto muy cerrada, nadie sabía de mí más que lo que se decía en el pueblo, habían hablado tanto cuando mis padres murieron, todos se preguntaban donde iría a terminar la pobre hija única de los Swan, tal vez un orfanato…

Como quisiera haber terminado en un orfanato habría sido mil veces mejor que estar en esta casa. Así es después de que mis padres murieron, conocí a mi tío James Swan, hermano de mi padre, el apareció a los pocos días justo a la lectura del testamento, yo no pude entrar ahí pues era menor de edad y él quedo con mi custodia al ser mi único familiar cercano, así que me llevo a una enorme casa en el centro de un pueblo llamado Forks, era casi una mansión, mi nana Sue le rogo que la dejara ir conmigo, y yo se lo agradecí con el alma porque sin ella aquí me habría vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo.

Al principio creí que él sería un hombre bueno como mi padre, que me ayudaría a superar todo, que me querría al ser su única sobrina pero él no lo hizo, James era un hombre frío y malo, le gustaba tomar y llevar mujeres a la casa a altas horas de la noche, pero eso no era lo que me hacia odiarlo, cuando llegue aquí él simplemente me ignoraba y la verdad no me importaba, tenía a Sue conmigo, ella me regalaba una sonrisa cada día al amanecer y cada noche antes de dormir, era como mi lazo con mis padres, con mi pasado, pero era una ,mujer mayor, cuando tenía 14 años ella murió y yo quede devastada, ella dijo que estaría conmigo para siempre, que nunca me dejaría y ahora se iba como ellos, lloré mucho, más cuando James no me permitió ir a su funeral, yo quería estar ahí, ella había sido mi nana desde que nací pero él no me dejo salir de casa, no me dejo despedirme por última vez, lloré toda la noche en mi cuarto y a la mañana siguiente me dolía la cabeza, ahora de verdad me había quedado sola.

Los días pasaron lentamente, la cocina estaba completamente vacía, desde que mi nana se fue nadie se ocupaba de mantener la comida, decidí pedirle a James que me diera algo de dinero para poder comprar comida, así que fui a su despacho, abrí la puerta y él estaba sentado en su silla con una mujer pelirroja sentada en su regazo, estaba desnuda pero gracias a Dios de espaldas, solo podía ver su espalda tenía una piel tan blanca como la mía, ellos se besaban desesperadamente, parecían querer comerse, yo me sentí muy avergonzada así que pensé en huir y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sus fríos ojos azules se fijaron en mí, quise correr pero el miedo me dejo sin movimiento alguna.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-me grito, yo no encontraba mi voz así que me quede ahí, muda e inmóvil, se levanto de su silla dejando a la mujer ahí tapando su cuerpo con sus manos, él se acerco a mí mirándome con enojo, yo no podía moverme parecía que sus ojos me tenían en un hechizo que me paralizaba, cuando llego frente a mí, yo sentía un temblor en todo el cuerpo.-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!-grito nuevamente.

-Yo-yo-lo-ss-ii-e-nt—o-dije tartamudeando, cuando recupere el movimiento y planeaba irme de ahí, él me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera del despacho.

-Nunca vuelvas a entrar a mi despacho. ¡JAMAS!-grito lanzándome al suelo, yo estaba muerta de miedo, asentí y me hice bolita, él tomo mi brazo y me jalo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, en el camino me hice algunos raspones en las rodillas, pues no podía seguir su paso. Al llegar me lanzo al suelo nuevamente y me lleve un buen golpe en la muñeca.

-Lo siento-dije en el suelo, tenía mucho miedo, así que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-No saldrás de tu cuarto lo que resta del día.-me grito, yo asentí-RESPONDE O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS MUDA.

-Sí tío-dije con miedo. Él salió del cuarto y yo comencé a llorar, nunca en mi vida me habían golpeado, tenía miedo quería huir, pero ¿A dónde voy a ir? Así que fui al baño y me lave las heridas, en el botiquín encontré una venda y la puse en mi muñeca que me dolía demasiado, esperaba no haberme roto nada. Así que me quede en mi recamara, hecha bolita en el centro de cama, tenía miedo a que volviera y terminara con lo que había iniciado.

El lunes en la mañana salí rumbo a la escuela y él me detuvo en la puerta, tenía miedo de que me golpeara de nuevo, mi muñeca aun estaba mal, me dolía horrible y seguía vendada, la cubrí con mi suéter y camine hasta él para mi sorpresa me recibió con una sonrisa, me abrió la puerta y me encamino hasta su auto, yo me detuve pues a mí siempre me llevaba el chofer, pero él me insto a seguir.

-Tranquila Isabella te llevaré a la escuela.-dijo con una voz dulce, que me hizo temblar de miedo por dentro, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió. Me subí al carro por miedo a desobedecer, no quería lo mismo que paso ayer.

-Ahora Isabella hablaremos claro, Tú no dirás nada de lo que paso ayer ¿de acuerdo? Iras a la escuela y sonreirás a todo el mundo como la maldita perra adinerada que todos piensan eres.-asentí a sus gritos.

Al llegar a la escuela me dio dinero y me sonrió nuevamente de esa manera que me aterrorizaba, tome el dinero con la mano temblorosa, entonces baje del auto, generalmente en la escuela todas querían ser mi mejor amiga por el dinero que creían tenía, la verdad es que al parecer mis padres estaban en banca rota cuando murieron según James, así que todo el dinero era suyo, básicamente me mantenía, pero yo nunca fui una chica popular, prefería estar en el anonimato.

Y casi lo lograba, pero siempre había atención sobre mí, primero tenía que llevar ropa de la última temporada, pues según James debía demostrar que él me trataba bien y me complacía en todo, ósea cubría la mentira con ropa bonita y lujos innecesarios, lo único que debía hacer es poner una sonrisa frente a todos, cuando al fin había logrado pasar desapercibida, él decidió traerme a la escuela en su llamativo Ferrari rojo, entonces todas las miradas volvieron a estar en mí. Miles de amigas falsas me sonreían y alababan como si fuera un ángel, yo solo sonreía como él me había dicho.

Durante el resto del día tuve que lidiar con las miradas de todo el mundo, y yo intentaba ocultarme detrás de mi enorme chamarra, también intentaba que nadie viera que tenía una venda en mi muñeca, no quería que todos me preguntaran que había pasado, no tenía una respuesta para ello, y tenía miedo de decir alguna idiotez que hiciera que alguien sospechara, entonces yo estaría en problemas.

Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, y de pronto choque con una chica rubia, ambas caímos y yo empecé a pedir perdón a susurros, tenía mala suerte, justo el día que más quería el anonimato, justo ese día todas las miradas están en mí y entonces levante la mirada, no todos menos ella, esa chica me odiaba desde que tenía memoria, no sabía el por qué, pero evitaba a toda costa molestarla.

-¡Puedes fijarte por dónde vas!-comenzó a gritarme enojada.

-Lo siento-dije por lo bajo.

-¡Eres un idiota!-siguió despotricando en mi contra, y aunque quería gritarle de vuelta, decirle que era una maldita rubia oxigenada, solo podía repetir "lo siento" así de atrapada estaba.

Levante todos mis libros y camine lejos de ella, entré a mi siguiente clase y tocaba literatura, amaba esta clase, era mi favorita, las tareas eran leer viejas obras como "Romeo y Julieta" que era una de mis historias favoritas, "Tess" esa novela era tan trágica como hermosa.

Al terminar la clase fui rumbo a la cafetería, compre solo una barra de fresa y un café, y me senté al fondo del lugar, intentando pasar desapercibida. Al terminar el día fui a casa con el chofer que había mandado James, y al llegar a casa corrí a mi habitación, no quería toparme con él, tal vez sea paranoia pero la verdad es que sí tenía miedo. Me quede en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde, hasta que me dio hambre, debía bajar pero tenía miedo, así que baje muy silenciosa mente y entre a la cocina para toparme con que las alacenas y el refrigerador estaban abarrotadas de comida, así que me prepare un sándwich y me serví un poco de jugo, y luego subí a mi habitación de nuevo. Él no había llegado, y le agradecí a dios que así fuera, termine la tarea y decidí tomar una ducha, me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y me di cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso, los huesos se notaban demasiado, tenía ojeras, y unos cuantos moretones, me puse la bata de nuevo y me senté en la orilla de la tina, y me quite la venda con mucho cuidado, aun me dolía pero era menos que ayer, entre a la tina que había llenado con agua tibia, y me relaje por un momento.


	3. El inicio del fin

_**Edward Pov**_

Había pasado el día tranquilo, como cualquier otro, mi vida era sencilla, mi padre era medico y mi madre tenía una empresa dedicada a la organización de fiestas. Así que no teníamos ningún problema financiero, también tenía a Tanya, mi novia, ella era hermosa, pero solía ser fría con las personas, muchas veces discutimos por qué no mide sus insultos contra los demás, y yo odiaba eso, hoy la había visto gritarle a una chica porque tropezaron, fue horrible mientras la pobre chica solo pedía perdón, finalmente cuando la chica se fue me acerque a Tanya para hablar con ella, y así termine en un horrible trato con ella, en realidad no estaba nada de acuerdo con esto, pero sí ella tenía razón sobre la chica, tal vez era lo mejor para ponerle un alto.

-Eddie porque te molesta tanto, ella fue la que me choco conmigo.-odio que me llame Eddie.

-Eso no es una excusa, no tienes porque tratar a las personas así.

-¡Ella es una creída y arrogante chica! ¡Trata a todos como si fueran sus sirvientes!-la verdad nunca me había acercado a aquella chica así que no tenía como defenderla si es que era mentira y si era verdad tampoco importaba, Tanya no debía portarse así.

-Tanya no estamos discutiendo si ella es una chica creída o no, lo importante es tratar a las personas como quieres que te traten.

-Solo trataba de defenderme-dijo y empezó a sollozar.

-No llores-le pedí y la rodee con mis brazos-Ya está bien, no peleemos más.

-Eddie, yo creo que alguien debe darle una lección para que deje de comportarse así.

-Eso no nos incumbe.

-Yo tengo un plan para hacerlo.

-Tanya no, eso está mal.

-Tú me puedes ayudar.

-No.

-Pero Eddie.

-No.

-Por favor-dijo con la voz melosa.

-Tanya.

-Solo será una pequeña lección

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

-Por favor, por mí.

-Agg está bien Tanya pero no quiero volver a ver qué insultes o trates mal a alguien.

-Claro. Anda vamos te contaré el plan.

Y así termine metido en esta locura, básicamente el plan era que primero me ganara su confianza, me hiciera su amigo y luego la conquistara, para que al final cuando ella estuviera enamorada de mí, me viera besando a Tanya y quedara humillada. Estaba en contra totalmente, pero era Tanya, es mi novia se supone que debo apoyar ¿no? Aun así me siento un idiota, es decir la chica nunca me ha hecho nada, no tengo nada en su contra, pero ya había aceptado que más podía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco nervioso es decir lo mío nunca ha sido jugar con la gente, mucho menos las chicas, pero no tenía opción, me arregle y salí rumbo a la escuela, por primera vez no debía recoger a Tanya antes, para que pareciera que habíamos roto y tuviera el camino libre con Isabella, al parecer ese era su nombre, en fin llegue y me junte con los chicos, Emmett que es el jugador estrella de la escuela y Jasper que prefería los estudios a los deportes, en especial historia, por alguna razón. En fin nos fuimos dividiendo para cada uno entrar a su clase, cuando me quede solo vi a lo lejos a Isabella, su ropa era obviamente de marca, así que tal vez había una posibilidad de que Tanya tuviera razón. Camine hacia ella, sin que me notara, iba con la cabeza agachada y midiendo cada paso, y entonces choque "accidentalmente" con ella. Se levanto y comenzó a disculparse, parecía muy nerviosa, la ayude a levantar sus libros y entonces su mano toco la mía, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, ella levanto su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos tenían un color chocolate hermoso, su piel era blanca como la nieve, era hermosa en realidad, ambos nos quedamos unos segundos así, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió de lugar, hasta que ella se sonrojo y me pareció algo tan adorable, bajo la mirada y tomo su último libro, yo tenía su celular en la mano.

-Lo lamento-dijo con un hilo de voz, parecía asustada.

-Está bien fue mi culpa. Isabella ¿cierto?-dije con una sonrisa que habían dicho les gustaba a las chicas.

-Sí, mmmm me tengo que ir.-dijo sin mirarme siquiera y salió corriendo por el pasillo, wow nunca una chica me había tratado tan fríamente, dios olvide el estúpido teléfono, la buscaré más tarde.

Camine a mi siguiente clase, y por suerte el maestro aun no llegaba, tome mi lugar y entonces sentí que mi chaqueta vibraba por costumbre saque el celular y conteste sin ver la pantalla, del otro lado sonó una voz autoritaria y fría

-Hola.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo la voz, parecía enojado.

-Mmmm, soy….-que decía.

-¿Este celular no es de Isabella?-dijo la voz que parecía realmente molesta.

-Mmmm sí pero ella….

-Entonces ¿Qué demonios hace usted con su teléfono?

-Yo solo…

-Pásamela ahora mismo.-exigió aquella voz, yo no sabía qué demonios decir, así que colgué. Ahora estaba nervioso, cuando se lo entregara sabría que conteste su teléfono, rayos sí es como dice Tanya que es, seguro me parte la cara por chismoso, y eso sería una desventaja. En ese momento llego el maestro y inicio la clase así que no me dio tiempo de divagar más en mis pensamientos. A la siguiente clase seguía Literatura, entré al salón y vi sentada en la parte de atrás a Isabella, vaya no sabía que ella era mi compañera en esta clase, camine hasta llegar a ella, levanto su rostro al verme ahí, sonreí y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido. Estiré mi mano entregándole el celular.

-Lo olvidaste hace un rato.

-Oh, gracias.-dijo tomando el celular, entonces vi que su manga se recorría y destapaba su muñeca que estaba vendada, sabía perfectamente como ponían las vendas en el hospital eso tuvo que hacerlo alguien más, fruncí el ceño, ella se había lastimado, y empecé a pensar miles de formas de lastimarte la muñeca, tal vez jugando, no ella no parecía una deportista, tal vez…no ella no podía haberse cortado ¿o sí?, vaya al parecer Isabella era de esas chicas, eso estaba completamente mal, en cuanto tuviera la confianza de hablar con ella, le diría lo mal que estaba que hiciera eso.

Entonces ella llevo la mirada hasta donde yo tenía la mía y rápidamente cubrió su muñeca con el suéter de nuevo. El maestro entro y mando a todos a sentar, me senté al lado de Isabella, y ella me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Bien, para el trabajo final del semestre harán una reseña y resumen de la última obra que leímos, así como un trabajo de exposición para presentar frente al grupo. Será un trabajo por parejas y para evitar la pérdida de tiempo mientras todos se mueven, se quedaran con la persona a su lado.

Esto es suerte, ahora podré pasar tiempo con Isabella sin tener que inventar escusas. Cada pareja comenzó a hablar y yo me gire para poder hablar con Bella, ella estaba pálida, estaba pálida, y sostenía su celular con la mano vendada.

-¿Bella?-dije suavemente.

-Yo lo siento tengo que irme-dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba aterrorizada.

-Pero no puedes irte estamos a media clase.

-Es algo importante, mañana podemos empezar.-vaya sí es como Tanya dijo, solo piensa en ella misma, me pregunto qué tontería será tan importante, una rebaja en alguna plaza tal vez.

Ella salió del salón después de pedirle perdón al maestro, yo me quede ahí pensando alguna forma de acercarme a ella, y una idea se vino a mi mente, sonreí y me preparé para lo que se venía.


End file.
